Lavender Shadow
by Sonic The Alchemist
Summary: This is just a oneshot I made for my good friend, Mya the Hedgie and Victoria. Shadow is feels he is so alone, espically on Valentine's Day. Then a particular hedgie comes and comforts him. ShadMya, CreamCharmy. Please R&R! Happy Valentine's Day guys!


Well, here's my Valentine's day present to my friend, Mya The Hedgie and Victoria, or just Victoria. My God, she is awesome! And she has given me permission to use her character in this story (Her character is one of the main characters in this story ). So yeah. Call this story bad, call it good, call it what you will. So read and please review!

Mya the Hedgie is Mya the hedgie and Victoria

I don't own her in anyway. Sonic is property of Sega and I don't own the awesome hedgehog in any way either. Here it is. Happy V-Day!

Lavender Shadow

Shadow was sitting on a park bench in Station Square Park. He was listening to a bunch of depressing songs on his iPod. He was in such a depressive slump. Why?

It was Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day was the one day of the year Shadow was the most depressed. It's because everywhere he looked, somebody had somebody else with them. Everyone had a companinon. Shadow felt so alone on Valentine's Day. He also didn't know enough girls, or enough people for that matter to hook up with any girl. He also felt that most people, guy or girl, didn't understand him or how he felt.

Which is understandable. Shadow has had to deal with a lot of drama throught his whole twisted life. Nothing in his life was never what it seemed.

Shadow was sitting down, resting after walking throughout the entire park. He saw several couples strolling along the sidewalk, holding each other and enjoying the other's company. The sight sickened Shadow.

As Shadow willingly inflicted pain on himself by watching them walk by, Silver came behind Shadow and leaned himself on the park bench. "Hey Shadz. How's it going? Having a good V-Day?" Silver asked nicely. Apparantly, he was having a really good day.

Shadow gave Silver a cold look. "What do you think?" he bluntly asked.

"Nope. I'd say you're having a horrible day. What's wrong?" he asked the ultimate life-form, wondering what could make him more miserable than he already is.

"You said it's Valentine's Day? That's exactly the problem. I wish I could embrace it like everyone else, but there's nobody I have to embrace it with." he said in a tone that if you heard it, you'd know he was in a gloomy mood.

"Well, things will turn around. Hey, everybody needs somebody. That's just life." stated Silver.

"Oh really?" Shadow asked in doubt.

"Yeah. I mean, Sonic is getting Amy a bunch of gifts, Knuckles got the nerves to ask Tikal out. Heck, even Rouge said she's giving me a gift I'll never forget tonight. I'm not sure what she ment by that, but I'm still excited!" he squealed in joy.

Shadow gave Silver a blank stare at his stupidity of his last statement. "Ok, 2 things. 1: Tonight at Rouge's place, you're doomed. 2: Nobody really cares about me enough today to care if I'm alone or not." he said.

Then, Mya the hedgie showed up. Mya was good friends with Sonic and the others, but she was particularly interested in Shadow and Silver. Mostly Shadow. She wore a pink tanktop with a heart shape cut out near the bottom where her belly button is, along with blue jeans with a small hole cut open on each knee. "Hi Silver!" she greeted him.

"Oh, hi Mya. Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yep. Everything's great!" she replied back to him. She turned her attention towards Shadow and then developed a grin. "Hi Shadie!" she said in a flirty voice to her beloved Shadow. Shadow turned away and mumbled "Hi."

Mya sat down on the bench next to him and put her arm around him. "Oh come on, don't be in such a bad mood. It's Valentine's Day! You're supposed to be happy, cutie." she said as she hugged him softly. He looked down at the ground in sadness. Mya looked at him and realized he was going through a lot. She got up and walked next to Silver.

"So, what are you doing for Valentine's Day today, Silvie?" she asked kindly.

"Well, Rouge said she wanted me to come over to her house tonight for something special. I'm not sure what she meant by that, but hey, I can't wait to find out!" he said holding himself with joy. Mya laughed out loud as Silver did. "Well, I'm off!" said Silver as he made his exit.

"Go get her!" she said as she slapped his butt as he started to walk away. Silver blushed and walked off to Rouge's penthouse.

Mya turned around and sat down next to Shadow. "So Shadow--" she was about to talk to Shadow but then she heard a cry of pain. Mya turned away from Shadow and saw Cream in the distance. She fell down and skid her knee on the hard sidewalk. She was crying and cheese was crying along with her. Charmy was right there and he was freaking out and didn't know what to do.

Mya walked over to Charmy. "Charmy, what happened?" she asked.

"Cream was walking with me, and all of a sudden she fell and started crying. Cheese started to cry too cause she was hurt. Now I don't know what to do!" he paniced.

"Hmm...I know what to do." she said to herself. She knelt down to Charmy's ear and whispered something in his ear. Charmy then smiled and flew over to Cream. Charmy held Cream's leg and put a band-aid Mya gave him on the wound. He then kissed her on the leg where he put the band-aid and then picked her up. He also picked up Cheese and put him on his shoulder. Cream looked at Charmy and blushed. "Thanks Charmy. I appreciate it! I love you." she said as she kissed Charmy on the cheek and then hugged him.

Charmy blushed and then gave her a huge smile. He then used his small wings to hover them both off the ground as he carried her and they hovered above the sidewalk all the way home.

Mya saw the two young kids fly away and just coulndn't help but think it was cute. "Aww...isn't that adorable, Shadow?" she asked as she turned his way and sat down next to him again. Shadow looked at her and quietly admitted it. "I guess so. But they're just kids."

"Yeah, but isn't that what's so cute about it?" she asked as she was about to squeal just thinking about the young couple.

"Hmph." he didn't want to admit anything, but he did find the fact of Charmy having a girlfriend amusing.

"So Shadow, how come you're all alone?" Mya asked concerned about her 'beloved' Shadow.

"I don't know. I just guess nobody really cares that much about me. At least not today. I mean, everybody else has somebody. Not me." Shadow replied as he turned away to look at the sun as it was slowly going down, making a golden sunset.

Shadow then felt a hand touch and clench his. Mya held his hand softly and smiled at him as he turned to her again. "That's not true. I care about you. And I'm here. I just proved you wrong!" she said in a cheerful mood attempting to cheer up Shadow. Shadow gave a small grin for a second or two. Mya then pointed at him. "Aha! I knew I could get you to smile!" she screamed in his face.

"Yeah right."

"I saw you."

"No you didn't."

"Yea, I did!"

"No! I didn't!"

"Fine. Whatever."

Mya chuckled under her breath and looked at Shadow softly as she pushed one of her hedges back behind her head as it got on her eye.

Shadow then turned to Mya and looked at her straight. "Well, Mya, thanks. I needed somebody to talk to. Thanks a lot. See you later." he said as he got up. Then, he felt a tug on his arm. Mya tugged Shadow's arm, as a sign she didn't want him to leave. "Don't go yet! I gotta tell you something." she begged in a sweet, innocent voice.

Shadow sighed and sat back down. "What is it?" he asked seeming impatient.

"Well...um...it's just that...you're an awesome person. You don't deserve to be alone. I hate to see you quiet or see you all by yourself. I can't stand it."

"Yeah?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...I-I-I-" Mya swallowed in nervousness and froze. She couldn't finish what she was going to say.

"What? You what?" Shadow asked, curious to find out what she was going to say.

Then she blurted it out. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Then, after Mya realized what she said and then turned away swiftly and blushed a very dark red. She didn't want to look back at Shadow for she was too embarassed.

Shadow was shocked by what Mya said. He hadn't heard words as pure as that ever since he had spent time with Maria back on the days of the ARK. In fact, Shadow realized he wanted somebody else to say to him what Maria once said to him a long time ago. "Mya?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I have something for you. Close your eyes." he said to her softly. Mya hesitated, but she covered her eyes, but still didn't look at Shadow.

Then, 1 second later, Shadow tapped Mya's shoulder. "All right. Open your eyes." Mya uncovered her eyes, afraid to see what she was going to see. She opened her eyes and saw...

A Lavender Rose. Mya gasped and took the rose. She had absolutely no idea what to say. "A lavender rose? But, there's no such thing as Lavender rose."

"Well, I just found a purple rose that had been lightened in color. Kind of like a white rose/purple rose hybrid. And yes, that IS possible."

"But how did you get it so quickly?" Mya asked puzzled.

"Um...Chaos Control. Duh." he said as he quietly laughed. "And plus, I have to thank you for being with me tonight. I can't thank you enough." he whispered in her ear. He took the rose and put it on the top of her ear as it was placed in between her hair-like hedges.

"Oh my God, Shadow. Thank you."

"You're welcome." he replied back to her. She then felt herself coming closer to Shadow. Shadow felt the same magnetic attraction and he felt himself getting closer to Mya. Their faces eventually met and they kissed. They held each other during the kiss which lasted for about a minute. They then released each other and looked at each other. They both smiled for they both knew they had found each other.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shadow. I love you." Mya said to Shadow again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mya. I love you too." Shadow replied back to her. He then poked her bellybutton through the hole in her shirt and she laughed as she felt the poke tickle her greatly. She looked at Shadow again and then held his hand as they both got up and Shadow agreed to walk Mya home. She hugged him as they walked down the sidewalk. He hugged her back and they both enjoyed their company as they reached the end of the park.

Mya kissed Shadow one more time on the cheek and held his arm tightly. "I love you..."

And Shadow never forgot it.

&&&

And there ya go! I hope you like it Mya/Victoria! And for everyone else who read this, please review! Happy Valentine's Day everybody!


End file.
